No One is Going to Find You, Miss Jackson
by violetlovel88
Summary: Jesse and Vivian Jackson are one of the two wanted criminals in the old west. Both brilliant in their own way. But both siblings have a past that is hidden and with good reason. And Vivian finds herself in a world full of secrets encountering old friends and new ones, memories to be escaped, love, drama, and suspense. Many OC pairings with most of the characters so check it out!


_**Hello, everyone. So, I found inspiration for doing this book about a month or so ago, but I finally found myself writing it now. I hope you enjoy it and that you find it interesting as it will get more interesting as the story plot thickens. Please inform me about any grammatical errors that I make throughout this story and any suggestions you may have. Thank you!**_

_**Prologue:**_

**~Vivian~**

"Easy now, Viv. Don't want to let them know we are here, do ya'?" asked my brother, his finger pressed against his lips as he kept his eyes on the unsuspecting Sheriff who had been sitting peacefully in his office. I rolled my eyes, slightly smiling before casting a devious grin at my older sibling.

"Oh, come off it, Jesse. He'll never see us coming." He grinned, his light brown eyes flickering with excitement as they always did when we were doing something adventurous. He was dangerous, I knew that as well as anyone, and he was not one to be crossed as well; though, I was the same as him when it came to that matter. I turned my gaze back to the window where we watched from across the street straight into the Sheriff's office. The Sheriff took a long and slow drink out of his bottle. He looked at a few papers, spitting on one in particular and throwing it across the room before leaving, slamming the door behind himself.

"Now, little sis!" We both headed for the door of the abandoned house where we had been, thankful that we could find such a place so close to the Sheriff's office. It seemed it had been placed right into our hands perfectly. We headed down the street, letting the Sheriff pass us by without even a second glance before entering the office. My brother immediately ran to the desk across from the cells, after letting me walk in first. He set his bag on one side of the desk and began shuffling through papers, myself walking over to a cell and leaning against the strong bars. I waited a couple minutes, silence engulfing the two of us as my brother continued looking at the papers.

"You know, I'd be a lot more of a help if you told me what exactly we are looking for," I reminded after a few moments of silence, gripping my hand on one of the bars and looking over at him. It took him a couple of minutes to respond which was only a shake of his head. I groaned, looking out the window revealing the clear, beautiful day before back at him. "Why? What is it that is so important?"

Silence. Of course. Always silence. He looked up at me for a moment, staring at me as if contemplating whether he should tell me or not. I really wished he would. He always told me everything and the fact that he was hiding something from me, made me worried and all the more anxious to find out what it is. "Only in good time, sis. I know you want to know, but trust my judgment. You'll only know when you need to know." I rolled my eyes as he began sifting through papers once more.

"Well, because I apparently won't be much help to you, since YOU won't let me in, I'll take a look around." I walked over to the door, stopping when I had reached it. I turned my head to face him who was looking rather emotionless and nodded at me, not really paying attention or taking the time to care. That was even more irritating. I pulled the door open and slammed it closed behind me, wrapping my arms around myself.

I was much more curious now. Though my brother wasn't the sweetest of men and I hated him more times than not, he always told me what was going on. Always. And lately, he hadn't been himself. Keeping to himself and muttering about God Knows What. He began shutting me out, and I wanted and needed to know what he was holding back and soon.

Most of the folks walked calmly by me, not bothering to greet a stranger in their town. I expected as much. It was a large one to be fair, Marenisco. They probably didn't know an old face from a new one. That's why Jesse and I took so much pleasure in spending our time in highly populated towns.

My gaze caught a long row of constables marching in the street, a carriage led by horses filing after them. My breath hitched in my throat, tilting my head slightly. What were they doing here? It was a peaceful town as Jesse and I had learned from folks right outside of it. There was no need really for more than a Sheriff and a Marshall. Any more would be only in dire need. There wasn't any crime going on unless...

"Well, I'll be..." I muttered, not bothering to finish my sentence. My eyes had locked with gaze of one of the front men, a tall man wearing his large police hat on top of his head. He pointed at me to his fellows who now found their gaze on me as well. I knew what would come next. Backing up slowly, I turned around and started in a full-fledged sprint.

Words of, "Fire!" and, "Where's the other one?" sounded behind me. I grounded my feet into the dirt, pushing harder into the ground for speed. A loud bang rang in the air as I felt air whiz by me. I winced but tried calming myself, keeping my stare on the Sheriff's office that grew closer and closer to me.

Another bullet was released, hitting the ground right behind my right foot that had just sprang into a step. Now a few more were fired, and I was thankful each time as they had missed me. My steps were quicker now, I couldn't remember a time that I had been in such an open, life threatening position. Sure, I had been in my fair share of dangerous situations in my life, some even more dangerous than this very one; however, I had never been in one that I was so open and exposed. How was I not killed already? I'd thought for sure they'd have a perfect shot to kill me by now.

Relief fell over me as I reached the steps that led to the door of the office. I marched up them quickly, bursting through the oak door and slamming it closed behind me. I leaned my back against it, catching my breath for a moment while my brother only stared at me. Once I could speak, I said, "We're done for!"

"Jesse and Vivian Jackson?" called a voice far off from the door. My brother stared into my eyes, reading what had happened as he walked over to the window and peeked out it. I guessed he had spotted the men, because he pulled his gun out of his holster, cocked it, and glanced over at me.

"Uh, no, I haven't heard of no Jesse and Vivian Jackson. I'm sure they are a very handsome folk though," Jesse mocked, sarcasm dripping off his words. He winked at me in reassurance and I smiled at him. I pulled my gun out of its holster and joined him on the opposite side of the window.

"Jesse Jackson? I heard you were a cynical scamp. I thought you'd be glad to see your sister very much alive after we could've killed her," returned the voice. I took a side-long glance out the window to see the man (who I had assumed been the one speaking) approaching us closer and closer. Jesse aimed his gun out the window and shot at the ground in front of him, causing the man to flinch and back up.

"Keep you and your men back!" Jesse yelled, hearing chatter amongst the men. The man, whoever he was (probably a Marshall of some sort), started off on a long speech but neither Jesse and I listened. We glanced around the office, looking for anything that could get us out of this mess. I knew we would, we always did; however, I didn't know how.

My eyes fell on the candle lit on the edge of the Sheriff's desk. Jesse must have lit it as he looked through papers, but that mustn't be important. What was important was that an idea sprang into my head. "Where's your bag?" I asked Jesse, turning to face him.

"Why?"

"Jesse!"

He nodded toward the desk."I set it down there earlier," he replied defensively. I rushed over to the desk, not bothering to acknowledge him as I did so. I grabbed the bag and pulled it open, going through it until I found what I wanted. I held it up for Jesse to see. His face first reflected one of confusion before recognition finally showed as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Ball bombs?" he asked, unsure of what I was thinking. I nodded as I tossed it at him, him catching it before it hit him in the face. I picked up the candle and made my way toward him, handing him the candle as well.

I knew why Jesse was unsure of using them. I was unsure of using them myself. We had gotten them rather recently, a group of Chinese railroad workers bargained them for a cheap cost. It was cotton made into a shape of a ball, soaked in oil. Once it was ignited, it would be quickly tossed toward where we wanted it and sure enough, the air would be covered in smoke. It was harmless, as long as they didn't shoot and if they were smart, they wouldn't.

"You sure?" Jesse questioned, pushing his hat so that it fit better on top of his head. I nodded, knowing that it was the best option we have.

"Of course." He cracked a smile while turning so that his side pressed against the wall, his head closer to the window.

"Didn't I tell you to get back?" shouted Jesse, interrupting the long speech of the Marshall. He ignited the small device and threw it out the window, landing right in front of the Marshall. A long string of cuss words flowed out of that man's mouth before the smoke made them impossible to see. We relished in our victory for only a couple minutes before Jesse said, "let's go." He grabbed his sack before opening the backdoor (which we were thankful for, not liking to make dramatic exits through windows) and we ran as fast as our feet could go.

**_Okay, so what do you think? Be sure to review telling me what I did good and how I can improve. Critizism is welcomed! And again, please tell me if you spot any grammatical errors. Also, be sure to check my profile regularly when new characters or objects show up in the story for what they look like. It's not needed, but it may make the story a little easier to understand. Anyways, review, follow, favorite!- XXwritersblock2014XX_**


End file.
